theunexpectablesfandomcom-20200214-history
Remy
Background "I'm just trying to keep people safe" ~Remy Remus "Remy" Corbeau is a gryphon rider under a mercenary company of fellow gryphon riders that include Winter, Avery and Gregory. Currently Remus and his companions are under the command of Balfor Balton, assisting in the effort against the fire giant sieges. Remy speaks in a dignified manner and appears to have a decent amount of experience in a military field. Of note, he participated in the evacuation of Tendelheim when fire giants raided the farming settlement. Remy and the Gryphon Riders as a whole met The Unexpectables when the latter mysteriously fell out of the sky, rescuing the group from near certain death. After these events and reporting the unexpected arrivals, Balfor Balton tasked Remy with escorting the group back to Alivast in addition to collecting ground reconnaissance from settlements along the way. Remy's gryphon is named Volosacro, Volo for short, and the two seem very close. Before mounting for a ride or another significant event, Remy partakes in a small personal ritual where the two knock beaks and forelimbs. Remy is an Eldritch Knight, a martial path that blends warrior training with arcane power. Capable of using most weaponry and armor, he augments his capabilities with key magical skills focused primarily on combat options, such as the ability to summon his weaponry to him, evoke elements such as fire and thunder, safely fall from the long distances should he or another be dismounted with airborne....and apparently the ability to smell like cookies. Relationships Avery Avery appears to be a good and close friend of Avery, the both being experienced Gryphon Riders and long time comrades. Avery and Remy seems to have a knack for getting into trouble for doing "Joy Rides" on their gryphons at unapproved hours. Winter Remy is a friend to Winter. Remy explained that about six months ago, that he, Avery and Gregory found Winter face down in the woods, and soon after she joined the Gryphon Rider ranks, displaying an innate talent and enjoyment of gryphon riding. Gregory Remy tolerates Gregory, though after an accident on Gryphon back and a misplaced sword slash, the relationship might be a bit more complicated. Remy apologized for the incident and Gregory seems to have accepted the apology, albeit grudgingly. Balfor Balton Remy shows Captain Balton the utmost respect, despite the commander's jovial behaviour. Greckles Remy's intereactions with Greckles involved a lot of good-natured taunting. When bidding farewell to the Unexpectables, he gave Greckles a (literal) peck on the cheek after telling Panic to go easy with his seductive nature, saying, "...Leave some for the rest of us, especially this one." This may have been another bit of friendly teasing, or it may have been legitimate affection. He left the scene without further explanation. Family Remy's family lives in the city of Alivast, in the Middle District to the best of his knowledge. His immediate family consists of is mother Olivia and his two siblings, Aria and Lucio. Trivia * Remy was introduced in Episode 22 and is played by Edward Bosco * Unlike Greckles and most Kenku, Remy is not from the Eastern Isles * Standing at 6ft, Remy is extraordinarily tall for a kenku. * Volosacro, the name of Remy's gryphon, translates to 'Sacred Flight'. This is a reference to a Kenku legend that the species once was capable of flight, but lost the ability due to a past misdeed. * Both MontyGlu and Edward Bosco agree that in the Dog Zone Remy would be a German Shepherd.